lineage2fandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lore
Prolog Wziął głęboki wdech, wciągnął dym i wypuścił powoli. Większa część jego twarzy była przysłonięta grubym, thumbznoszonym kapturem, a za nim była tylko czarna jak smoła ciemność. W wątłym światełku dobywającym się z fajki rysy twarzy pozostawały niewidoczne. Przedstawił się jako bard, jednakże nikt mu nie wierzył, gdyż głos jego był niski i chropowaty. Nasze podejrzenia wzbudził też fakt, że podróżował samotnie przez niebezpieczną puszczę. Niemniej jednak zaproponował, że opowie nam pewną historię, jeśli podzielimy się z nim posiłkiem i ciepłem ogniska. Zgodziliśmy się, ale tylko dlatego, że nie mogliśmy zostawić podróżnika na pastwę chłodu. Usadowiliśmy się wygodnie przy ognisku, trzymając broń na wszelki wypadek w pogotowiu i czekaliśmy, aż zacznie. Noc była lodowata, a jego niski głos rozniósł się cichutko po okolicy, gdy odłożył fajkę i zaczął opowiadać. Genesis Historia, którą chcę wam opowiedzieć jest o tych, których nazywamy bogami. Słuchajcie uważnie, bo to wszystko prawda… Dawno temu, w niepamiętnych czasach, był tylko świat, w którym wszystkie żywioły były wymieszane. Ponieważ nie było niczego, do czego można by było porównywać, świat był duży i mały, ciemny i jasny, był wszystkim i niczym. Po stu milionach lat świat zaczął się rozrastać i ostatecznie dwie siły zaczęły się formować. Wraz ze swoim wzrostem, siły te zyskiwały samoświadomość i osobowość i rozdzieliły się na światłość i mrok. Światłość ukształtowała się jako kobieta i thumbnazwała siebie Einhasad. Mrok ukształtował się jako mężczyzna i nazwał siebie Gran Kain. Te dwie istoty oznaczyły początek całego wszechświata i wszystkiego, co znamy dzisiaj. Einhasad i Gran Kain połączyli swoje siły, aby wyrwać się z okowów świata. W wyniku tego świat został rozerwany na kawałki wszelkiego rodzaju. Jedne kawałki się uniosły i zostały Niebem, inne opadły i stały się Ziemią. Pomiędzy Niebem i Ziemią była Woda, a niektóre kawałki Ziemi podniosły się i stały się Lądem. Duch świata nazywał się Ether i został również rozerwany w czasie podzielenia świata. Dał on początek różnym zwierzętom i roślinom. „Istota Stworzenia” z niego powstała, a giganci byli najlepsi z tej grupy. Byli znani jako Mądrzy ze względu na ich inteligencję, równie wielką jak siła ich potężnych ciał. Giganci obiecali podtrzymać wiarę w Einhasad i Gran Kaina, jako że działania tych dwóch bóstw stworzyły ich i cały świat. Einhasad i Gran Kain byli zadowoleni z gigantów i ustanowili ich panami wszystkich istot żywych. Działo się to w czasach raju, zanim nastał czas śmierci. Z Einhasad i Gran Kaina zrodzone zostały boskie dzieci. Pierwsza piątka z tych dzieci została obdarzona władzą na ziemi. Najstarsza córka- Shilen władała wodą. Najstarszy syn- Paagrio kontrolował ogień, a druga córka- Maphr kontrolowała ląd. Drugi syn- Sayha został panem wiatru. Dla najmłodszej- Evy nie pozostał już żaden żywioł, więc zajęła się tworzeniem poezji i muzyki. W ten sposób nastała era bogów i nie istniało żadne miejsce na ziemi, które byłoby im nieznane. Stworzenie ras Einhasad była boginią tworzenia i wykreowała formy używając swojej mocy. Jej dzieci użyły ich własnych mocy do stworzenia życia z tych form. Shilen tchnęła moc wody w pierwszą formę, jaka została stworzona. Tak powstała rasa elfów. Paagrio tchnął moc ognia w drugą formę, jaka została stworzona. Tak powstała rasa orków. Maphr tchnęła moc ziemi w trzecią formę. Tak powstała rasa krasnoludów. Sayha tchnął moc wiatru w czwartą thumbformę. Tak powstała rasa artejasów. Gran Kain był bogiem niszczenia. Gdy ujrzał pracę Einhasad zaczął odczuwać ciekawość i zazdrość. Naśladując ją stworzył formę własnego pomysłu. Wtedy poszedł do Shilen, najstarszej córki i poprosił o natchnienie formy mocą. Shilen była bardzo zaskoczona i powiedziała: - Ojcze, dlaczego chcesz uczynić coś takiego? To Einhasad, moja matka jest odpowiedzialna za tworzenie. Nie pożądaj proszę rodzaju działań, jakie nie są dla ciebie. Stworzenie, które otrzyma życie od boga niszczenia spowoduje jedynie katastrofę. Ale Gran Kain nie rezygnował. Po wielu namowach i perswazjach udało mu się w końcu uzyskać zgodę Shilen. - Zrobię to zatem. Ale oddałam już moc wody Matce. Mogę ci dać jedynie resztki. Shilen dała Gran Kainowi moc stojącej i zepsutej wody. Gran Kain przyjął to z wdzięcznością. Jednakże Gran Kain czuł, że danie tylko jednej mocy jego stworzeniu nie wystarczy. Poszedł więc zobaczyć się z Paagrio, swoim najstarszym synem. Tak jak Shilen, Paagrio również ostrzegał swego ojca. Ale nie mógł mu odmówić. Dał Gran Kainowi moc gasnącego ognia, a Gran Kain przyjął to z wdzięcznością. Maphr także powstrzymywała ojca ze łzami w oczach, ale w końcu dała mu moc jałowej i zatrutej ziemi. Sayha z kolei dał moc dzikiego wichru. Zadowolony Gran Kain zebrał wszystko, co mu dano i wykrzyknął: - Spójrzcie na żywe istoty, jakie tworzę! Patrzcie na nie, wy stworzeni z mocy wody, mocy ognia, mocy ziemi i mocy wiatru. Będą silniejsi i mądrzejsi od gigantów! Będą rządzić światem! Gran Kain krzyczał na cały świat wielce dumny i tchnął moc w stworzenia jego własnego pomysłu. Ale rezultat był okropny. Jego istoty były słabe, głupie, fałszywe i tchórzliwe. Wszyscy inni bogowie pogardzali stworzeniami Gran Kaina. Przygnieciony ciężarem klęski Gran Kain opuścił swoje stworzenia i zaszył się w ukryciu na jakiś czas. A owe istoty ludźmi nazwano. Rasa elfów słynęła z mądrości i wiedziała, jak posługiwać się magią. Ale nie byli tak mądrzy, jak giganci. Wobec tego giganci przyjęli elfy na służbę w dziedzinach związanych z polityką i magią. Rasa orków słynęła z krzepy. Posiadali niespożytą siłę i żelazną wolę. Niemniej jednak nie byli tak mocarni, jak giganci. Wobec tego giganci przyjęli orki na służbę jako wojowników. Rasa krasnoludów słynęła ze zręczności. Byli dobrymi inżynierami, sprytnymi matematykami i przodowali w rzemiośle. Giganci przyjęli ich na służbę jako bankierów i rzemieślników. Skrzydlata rasa artejasów ukochała wolność i cechowała się niezaspokojoną ciekawością. Giganci chcieli schwytać i podporządkować sobie swobodnie latające istoty, ale jak tylko artejas był zamykany w klatce szybko tracił siły i umierał. Giganci nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak pozwolić artejasom swobodnie latać. Artejasi odwiedzali miasto gigantów i przynosili im wieści z innych części świata. Ludzie nie umieli żadnej rzeczy zrobić dobrze i dlatego stali się niewolnikami gigantów, wykonując wszelkie podrzędne prace. Życie ludzi nie było ani trochę lepsze od życia zwierząt. Wojna bogów Gran Kain był wolnym i niepohamowanym bogiem. Aż popełnił przeogromne wykroczenie, gdy posiadł Shilen, swoją najstarszą córkę. Dopuszczali się grzechu, unikając wzroku Einhasad, aż Shilen stała się brzemienna. Gdy Einhasad się dowiedziała wpadła we wściekłość. Pozbawiając córki pozycji bóstwa wody, skazała Shilen na thumbwygnanie z kontynentu. Gran Kain w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie zaangażował się w sprawę i Shilen została pozostawiona sama ze swoim losem. Będąc ciężarna Shilen zbiegła na wschód. Głęboko, w samym środku mrocznej puszczy porodziła, przeklinając Einhasad i Gran Kaina, miotana bólami porodu. Dzieci zrodzone w potwornym porodzie Shilen nosiły w sobie rozpacz i gniew jej przekleństw i zostały demonami. Najsilniejsze spośród nich zostały nazwane „smokami”. Było w sumie sześć smoków zrodzonych z przekleństw przeciwko sześciu bogom. Shilen była pełna gniewu wobec Einhasad, która ją wygnała i wobec Gran Kaina, który ją najpierw posiadł, a potem opuścił. Zebrawszy swoje potomstwo stworzyła armię, która miała pognębić bogów. Najsilniejsze smoki otrzymały rozkaz ruszyć na czele armii demonów do walki z bogami. Słysząc to Aulakira, świetlisty smok, spojrzała na Shilen smutnymi oczyma i powiedziała: - Matko, nie wiesz, co czynisz. Naprawdę chcesz wiecznej zguby bogów? Naprawdę chcesz, aby twój ojciec, matka i rodzeństwo legli na ziemi w powodzi swojej krwi? Ale jej prośba nie zmiękczyła serca Shilen. W końcu demony zaatakowały pałac, w którym żyli bogowie i rozpoczął się krwawy bój. Sześć smoków zniszczyło wszystko w boskim pałacu. Nawet bogowie byli przestraszeni niesamowitą siłą smoków. Walka zdawała się nie mieć końca. Ale gdyby wojna się nie skończyła to świat przestałby istnieć i wszystkie istoty żywe uległyby zagładzie. Liczni posłańcy bogów i demony zostali zniszczeni lub zaginęli. Codziennie grzmot i błysk pędziły po niebie, gdy wielkie moce ścierały się w walce. Giganci i inne istoty na ziemi drżały widząc straszliwy bój pośród niebios. Zażarta wojna trwała kilka lat i ostatecznie szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na jedną ze stron. Pomimo odniesienia wielu ran, Einhasad i Gran Kain władali większą mocą i zniszczyli wiele demonów. Smoki walczyły dalej, pomimo, że były ciężko poranione i pokryte bliznami. Ich zmęczenie stawało się coraz bardziej i bardziej widoczne. Po jakimś czasie wydawało się, że wojna zakończy się zniszczeniem armii Shilen. W końcu smoki rozwinęły skrzydła i uciekły na ziemię. Ocalałe demony podążyły za nimi. Bogowie chcieli zgładzić uciekającą armię, ale z powodu poważnych ran mogli tylko przyglądać się, jak smoki i demony oddalają się. Jako że dzieci Shilen sczezły jedno po drugim i przegrały wojnę, Shilen nie mogła znieść swojego smutku. Znalazła Podziemia i wzięła je we władanie. Wielki Potop Po odejściu Shilen Eva odziedziczyła władzę nad wodą. Ale Eva była z natury nieśmiała i po tym, jak zobaczyła straszny upadek starszej siostry i wojnę pomiędzy bogami stała się jeszcze bardziej bojaźliwa. Chcąc uniknąć thumbwielkiej odpowiedzialności, jaka na nią spadła wykopała tunel pod dnem jeziora i skryła się tam. Nie mając bogini nad sobą, duchy wody zostały pozbawione sensu istnienia i zaczęły się włóczyć bez celu. W jednych miejscach płynęło zbyt dużo wody, aż potworzyły się rozległe mokradła. Gdzie indziej zaś woda nie płynęła wcale i tam powstała pustynia. Częstokroć część kontynentu nagle tonęła w oceanie lub nowa wyspa nagle się wynurzała nie wiadomo skąd. W niektórych miejscach lało dniami i nocami, aż wszystko zostało kompletnie zatopione, za wyjątkiem szczytów najwyższych gór. Tam, gdzie wszystko było dookoła zalewane, wszelkie żywe istoty, ratując życie, tłoczyły się na ostatnim suchym kawałku lądu, który to skrawek lądu szybko stawał się istnym pandemonium. Zarówno na kontynencie, jak i w oceanie, wszystkie stworzenia cierpiały. W imieniu wszystkich istot żywych giganci poprosili bogów o pomoc. Einhasad i Gran Kain szukali Evy po całym kontynencie, aż znaleźli jezioro, pod którym się ukryła. - Evo, patrz co się stało przez to, że unikasz obowiązków. Niszczysz harmonię na kontynencie, nad którego stworzeniem tak ciężko pracowaliśmy. Nie zniosę twojego nieposłuszeństwa ani chwili dłużej! -Einhasad była tak rozgniewana, że jej oczy płonęły szaleńczym ogniem. Z powodu potopu niezliczeni giganci i inne stworzenia schroniły się w podziemnej domenie Shilen. Wzbudziło to w Einhasad zazdrość o Shilen. Natomiast Eva, drżąc ze strachu, podporządkowała się matce. Gdy powróciła do rządzenia żywiołem wody kataklizm stopniowo ustąpił, ale niemożliwym już było przywrócenie zrujnowanego kontynentu do poprzedniego stanu. Wyzwanie gigantów U gigantów zagościł sceptycyzm. Gran Kain dowiódł już swojej głupoty tworząc podrzędne istoty zwane ludźmi. Na dodatek w wyniku niskich pobudek Gran Kaina i zazdrości Einhasad powstały Podziemia i pojawiły się przeróżne demony. Z powodu słabości i niekompetencji Evy doszło do dewastacji kontynentu. Ziarna zwątpienia zakiełkowały w sercach gigantów. Czy tacy bogowie zasługują na oddawaną im cześć? Giganty jeździły rydwanami zbudowanymi thumbwłasnoręcznie i swobodnie wjeżdżali i wyjeżdżali z pałacu bogów. Mogli używać magii, która unosiła całe wyspy i dzięki temu żyli w przestworzach, niczym bogowie. Mogli przedłużać swoje życie tak bardzo, że wydawali się być nieśmiertelni. Gigantom zaczęło się wydawać, że ich moc dorównuje mocy bogów. Pomimo swojej mądrości stawali się wyjątkowo aroganccy. Tak oto giganci postanowili zostać bogami. Zaczęli eksperymenty na żywych stworzeniach, modyfikując je i tworząc nowe formy życia. Giganci nazwali magię tworzącą takie cuda zapewne „nauką”. Spaczeni przez władzę, giganci zorganizowali silną armię na wojnę przeciwko bogom, nie zważając na wcześniejszą porażkę Shilen, sześciu smoków i licznych demonów. Bogowie widzieli przygotowania gigantów i wpadli w gniew. Einhasad, która rościła sobie wyłączne prawo do tworzenia życia, zaniemówiła z wściekłości. Poprzysięgła, że zniszczy wszystkie giganty na kontynencie i na całym świecie. Gran Kain prosił ją o zachowanie spokoju. - O ile jesteś Matką Stworzenia -przekonywał -o tyle niszczenie jest moim zadaniem. Wiesz aż za dobrze, co musiałem przejść, gdy pożądałem twojego prawa. Ukażę gigantów za ich aroganckie zachowanie. Ale jeśli chcesz zniszczyć cały świat będę cię powstrzymywał na wszelkie sposoby. Gran Kain nie chciał zniszczenia kontynentu bez względu na to, jak bardzo Einhasad poczułaby się urażona jego słowami, czy też czynami. A ponieważ byli równi mocą, nie przemogłaby go. Einhasad w końcu ustąpiła. W celu pokarania gigantów postanowiła pożyczyć od Gran Kaina broń zwaną Młotem Rozpaczy. Z powodu ogromnej mocy niszczenia Gran Kain nigdy nie użył tej broni. Lecz podówczas wściekła Einhasad uniosła młot wysoko nad głowę i uderzyła w środek miasta gigantów. Koniec wieków Gdy tylko czerwone płomienie runęły z niebios giganci dostrzegli swój głupi błąd. Ruszyli i zjednoczyli swoje siły, aby udaremnić wściekłe ciosy zadawane Młotem Rozpaczy przez Einhasad. Ale nawet całą swoją mocą zdołali jedynie lekko odchylić młot, który siał zniszczenie, uderzając raz po raz. To wystarczyło, aby zniszczyć największe miasto na świecie. Niezliczeni giganci i stworzenia innych ras padły zmiażdżone. Wielka dziura ziemi została pozostawiona, a ogromne fale ją zalały. W końcu prawie wszystkie giganty wyginęły. Ci giganci, którzy pozostali przy życiu zbiegli na wschód przed gniewem Einhasad. Ich szlak był zbliżony do tego, którym wcześniej podążała Shilen. Einhasad dalej polowała na nich i paliła jednego po drugim miotając gromy. Ocalali giganci trzęśli się ze strachu i modlili się do Gran Kaina: - Gran Kainie, Gran Kainie! Zrozumieliśmy nasz grzech. Tylko ty możesz powstrzymać obłędny szał Einhasad. Nie pozwól wyginąć nam, którzy jesteśmy zrodzeni z tych samych żywiołów, co Ty, którzy jesteśmy najmądrzejszymi i najsilniejszymi istotami na świecie! Gran Kain nagle poczuł przejmujący żal nad losem tych cierpiących istot i uznał, że giganci zostali wystarczająco surowo ukarani za swoje przewinienie. Podniósł najgłębszą wodę południowych mórz i zagrodził drogę Einhasad. Einhasad krzyknęła ze złością: - Co to jest?! Kto śmie mi przeszkadzać?! Evo, moja ukochana córko, pozbądź się tej wody, która zagradza mi drogę albo pójdziesz w ślady twojej starszej siostry! Bojąc się Einhasad Eva natychmiast zawróciła wody do morza. Einhasad kontynuowała pościg za gigantami, zabijając ich po kolei. Giganci podnieśli lament do Gran Kaina: - Gran Kainie! Najpotężniejszy z bogów! Einhasad nadal nas ściga, zdecydowana wyniszczyć! Zanosimy modły do ciebie, ulituj się i ocal nas! Gran Kain podniósł ląd, na którym stali giganci. Wysoki klif powstrzymał pościg Einhasad, która krzyknęła na całe gardło: - Maphr, moja ukochana córko! Ktoś śmie mi przeszkadzać! Obniż ląd tak jak był! Albo spotka cię los starszej siostry! Przerażona tymi słowami Maphr próbowała obniżyć ląd, ale Gran Kain ją powstrzymał. - Einhasad, czemu nie przestaniesz? Cały świat poznał twój gniew i drży przed twoją furią. Inteligentni, ale ogłupiali giganci dogłębnie poznali skutki swego karygodnego postępowania. Spójrz sama! Rasa dumnych i szlachetnych istot, które niegdyś rządziły światem, kryje się na wąskim skrawku lądu, dygocząc ze strachu i próbując uciec przed tobą! Nie mogą już rzucić wyzwania bogom. To miejsce będzie po wsze czasy więzieniem gigantów. Powstrzymaj swój gniew, twoja zemsta się dokonała. Einhasad nadal była wściekła, ale nie mogła wystąpić przeciwko Gran Kainowi- miał on moc równą jej mocy. Zdecydowała, zatem, że zgodnie ze słowami Gran Kaina, lepiej będzie pozostawić giganty na tym małym, jałowym lądzie, aby po wsze czasy żałowali za swoje grzechy, niż je pozabijać. Zakończyła pościg i wróciła do domu. W późniejszym okresie, Einhasad z rzadka mieszała się do spraw na Ziemi, gdyż mocno się zawiodła na ziemskich istotach. Gran Kain również postanowił nie pokazywać się na ziemskim padole. Wiek bogów zmierzał ku końcowi. Nieznajomy przerwał opowiadanie Oczarowani opowieścią nie poruszyliśmy się nawet, gdy słuchaliśmy jego słów o historii naszego świata. Jego głos, chociaż miękki, wnikał głęboko do naszych głów. Zupełnie, jakby to była jakaś magia. Legendy, które nam opowiadał były całkowicie niezgodne z tymi, które my znaliśmy. Ale nikt mu z tego powodu nie przerywał. My, najbardziej zahartowani na świecie wojownicy, poczuliśmy sympatię do nieznajomego, ale jednak pozostawaliśmy w napięciu i pełni obaw wobec tego prostego człowieka. Gdy sowa nieopodal wzbiła się do lotu wzdrygnęliśmy się na odgłos trzepotu skrzydeł. Nieznajomy zachichotał, przystawił fajkę do ust i opowiadał dalej. - Nie odrzucajcie mojej historii z góry, tylko dlatego, że różni się od tej, którą znacie. Nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że wasi kapłani są bliżej prawdy, niż wędrowny poeta. Historia bogów wyniknęła z woli bogów, a nie woli ludzi. A więc skąd zwykły kapłan ma znać prawdę? Słuchajcie, co powiem dalej. To jest historia świata po odejściu bogów. To wasza historia. Następstwa Na świecie zapanowało zamieszanie w wyniku nagłego zniknięcia gigantów. Przyzwyczajeni do zwierzchnictwa gigantów elfy, orki, krasnoludy, artejasowie i ludzie stawili czoła trudom dbania o samych siebie. Na początku tych przemian świat, w którym żyli leżał zdruzgotany Młotem Rozpaczy. Wielu zginęło w czasie kataklizmów wywołanych przez Einhasad i wielu innych zginęło w czasie wynikłego z tego zamieszania i chaosu. Rasy na ziemi gorąco błagały bogów o ocalenie, ale bogowie nie odpowiedzieli. Jako pierwsze przejęły kontrolę elfy, z racji tego, że byli rasą odpowiedzialną za politykę w czasach władzy gigantów. Elfy z powodzeniem zjednoczyły rasy i otoczyły je swoją kuratelą. Ale wraz z upływem czasu stało się jasne, że nie dorównują swoim umiejętnościom sprawowania władzy gigantom. Pierwsi przeciwko elfom powstali orkowie. - Czy elfy są silniejsze od nas? Nie! Czy mają prawo do rządzenia nami? Nie! Nie zniesiemy tego, że ktoś słabszy wyniósł się ponad nas! Wojskowa potęga orków była ogromna, a elfy żyjące dotychczas jedynie w pokoju, nie były w stanie dorównać dumnym i nieustraszonym orkom. Większość ziem stała się terytorium orków na stałe, a elfy zostały zepchnięte na skraj kontynentu. Tam właśnie elfy zaczęły szukać pomocy u krasnoludów, którzy byliby zdolni rywalizować z orkami dzięki bogactwom i doskonałej broni. - Raso ziemi -nawoływały elfy -Przybywaj nam z pomocą. Okrutne hordy orków prześladują nas używając prymitywnej siły. Przybywajcie i pozwólcie walczyć razem przeciwko nim! Ale krasnoludy oschle odmówiły elfom pomocy. W ich mniemaniu świat należał już do orków. Nie było żadnego powodu, aby pragmatyczne krasnoludy stawały po stronie słabszego. Elfy były rozgniewane, ale nie mogły wpłynąć na zmianę decyzji. Elfy zdecydowały się szukać pomocy u rasy wiatru- artejasów. Ich umiejętności zwiadowcze i ataki z powietrza byłyby znacznym wsparciem dla elfów w wojnie z orkami. Elficka delegacja udała się na kraniec świata w poszukiwaniu pomocy u artejasów. - Raso wiatru! Przybywaj nam z pomocą! Barbarzyńskie orki gnębią nas używając prymitywnej siły. Połączmy się i ukażmy ich głupotę! Ale artejasowie nie byli zainteresowani polityką i wojnami na świecie, jak zawsze z resztą. Byli zdecydowani nie stawać po żadnej stronie i zaszyli się jeszcze bardziej w głębi lądu. Elfy wpadły w rozpacz. - Niestety nikt nas nie wesprze! Czy to koniec naszego rodu? Czy ohydne orki mają przejąć wszystkie ziemie i zagarnąć wszelkie bogactwa oraz całą chwałę dla siebie? Nowy Sojusz Opuszczone przez pragmatyczne krasnoludy i neutralnych artejasów elfy pozostały bez wsparcia w wojnie prowadzonej przeciwko orkom. Rozpaczające nad swoim losem, zostały zaskoczone pojawieniem się obcego pośród nich. Obcy ukląkł przed elfickim królem, który przyjrzawszy się bliżej przybyszowi stwierdził, że to przedstawiciel ludzi. Obcy miał na głowę koronę z gałęzi drzew. - Co to ma znaczyć, przywódco pomniejszego gatunku? Czyś przyszedł naigrywać się z naszego położenia? Człowiek pochylił głowę i przemówił: - Nie, mądry królu. Przyszliśmy dowiedzieć się, czy nasze marne siły mogą posłużyć wam za wsparcie. Elfy ucieszyły się. Chociaż ludzie byli słabi i głupi, to ich duża liczba stanowiłaby istotne wsparcie w boju. - To bardzo chwalebne z twojej strony człowieczy królu. Być może jesteście pomniejszymi istotami, ale wasza deklaracja lojalności i chęć poświęcenia życia w naszej sprawie jest godna podziwu. Przystąpcie do walki o zwycięstwo, a będziecie następnymi zaraz po elfach. Człowiek ukłonił się, podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w twarz elfowi. - Najszlachetniejszy królu. My ludzie mamy tylko jedną prośbę do was, zanim staniemy do walki o wielkie zwycięstwo elfickiej rasy. Nasz siły są zbyt wątłe. Nasze zęby nawet nie zadrapią orkowej skóry, a nasze paznokcie są bezużyteczne wobec ich muskułów. Błagamy was, abyście użyczyli nam swoich mocy przeciwko nim. Nauczcie nas magii. Ta bezpośrednia propozycja zszokowała i rozwścieczyła elfy. Uczyć ludzi magii? Przenigdy! Zaczęli wykonywać ruchy i wypowiadać zaklęcia, żeby zamienić człowieka w kupkę popiołu, ale Veora, jedna z elfickich osobistości przerwała im. Uznała, że ta propozycja nie pociąga za sobą zagrożenia i należy ją rozpatrzyć. Ludzie byli słabi i wielce wątpliwe było, by mogli pokonać orki bez pomocy. A z ich słabymi umysłami nie będą stanowili zagrożenia, o ile w ogóle zdołają nauczyć się magii. I w ten sposób podjęła decyzję, która później kosztowała ją życie. Ludzie szybko wchłaniali wiedzę o magii, ucząc się o wiele szybciej, niż elfy przewidywały. Ludzkie ciała, choć słabsze od ciał orków, były wzmocnione w wyniku systematycznych ćwiczeń i zahartowane podczas wewnętrznych walk. Umieli korzystać z możliwości, jakie dawały im ręce i mogli biegle władać bronią. Ale przede wszystkim imponująca była ich duża liczba. W krótkim okresie czasu armia ludzi stała się budzącą strach siłą. Sojusznik staje się wrogiem Sojusz ludzi i elfów stopniowo uzyskiwał przewagę nad orkami. Ponieważ losy wojny zaczęły sprzyjać sojuszowi krasnoludy zerwały umowy z orkami i zaczęły zaopatrywać ludzi. Wyposażeni w krasnoludzkie pancerze i broń ludzie mogli wygrywać z orkami bez pomocy elfów. U elfów narastał niepokój, chociaż zwycięstw przybywało. Wyczuwali, że ludzie rosną w siłę i wymykają się spod kontroli. Póki co elfy nie robiły sobie wiele z tych przeczuć, gdyż nie były w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że najniższa spośród ras- powstali z odpadków ludzie- mogą wzniecić rewolucję. A ponieważ zwycięstwo nad orkami było w zasięgu ręki elfy nie miały czasu zajmować się zagrożeniami wynikającymi ze wzrostu pozycji ludzi. Ludzie uczyli się coraz wyższych form magii. W końcu wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem sojuszu ludzi i elfów. Orki były zmuszone podpisać upokarzający pokój i szybko wycofali się do swych bezpiecznych siedzib w północnym Elmore. Przywódca orków na odchodnym wybuchnął śmiechem: - Głupie elfy! To nie jest wasze zwycięstwo, tylko zwycięstwo nieczystych ludzi. Jak zamierzacie kontrolować te potwory, które sami stworzyliście? Jego szyderstwo się spełniło i elfy stawiły czoła nowemu zagrożeniu- ludziom. Ale po długiej walce elfy były zbyt strudzone i osłabione, żeby wojować. Z kolei ludzie, z nowymi mocami magicznymi, byli silni. I ludzie powstali przeciwko elfom. Zbyt późno elfy zrozumiały, że przygarnęły pod swoje skrzydła smoczy pomiot. Zażarta bitwa magii przeciwko magii ponownie wstrząsnęła światem. Ale elfy były zbyt słabe, aby powstrzymać ludzką rasę. Były stopniowo spychane, aż w końcu zostały zmuszone do wycofania się do puszczy. W bezpiecznym miejscu przygotowywali się do ostatecznego starcia z ludźmi. Elficka magia była silniejsza pośród tych lasów i elfy zamierzały użyć tej przewagi i zwyciężyć. Elfy wykopały głębokie podziemia, które szybko wypełniły się odgłosami oręża i krzykami bojowymi. Jednak zwycięzcami trzymiesięcznego oblężenia byli ludzie. Ani duma, ani magiczna moc elfickich lasów, ani silniejsza magia elfów nie mogły się oprzeć niekończącej się fali ludzkich armii. Elfy poniosły ciężkie straty i ostatecznie zbiegły głęboko do puszczy. Wycofując się postawiły silne bariery wokół kniei, które zatrzymywały próbujących wtargnąć doń ludzi i inne rasy. I tak oto ludzie zostali zdobywcami świata. Nieznajomy spojrzał w górę. Historia dobiegła końca. Opowieść różniła się od wszystkiego, co słyszeliśmy, choć brzmiała dziwnie znajomo. Piękna elfcicka panna pośród towarzystwa siedziała w ciszy, a łzy zaszkliły się w jej oczach. Noc stała się czarniejsza wraz z kolejną opowieścią, a odgłosy dzikich zwierząt ucichły całkowicie. Wiatr przestał potrząsać gałęziami ponad głowami, nawet woda płynąca w pobliskim strumieniu się uciszyła i uspokoiła. Tylko odgłos naszych oddechów i trzask płomieni ogniska niosły się po nocy. Wydawać się mogło, że cała przyroda dookoła wstrzymała oddech, aby wsłuchać się w opowieść przy ognisku. Przysunęliśmy się bliżej ogniska, gdy nieznajomy donośnie zakaszlał, oczyszczając sobie gardło, i zaczął nową opowieść. - A więc. Czyż to nie jest ironia, że najlichsze istoty ze wszystkich- ludzie, ostatecznie wzięły świat w posiadanie? Ale to wynik ludzkiej woli. Nawet bogowie nie wyobrażali sobie, że ludzie kiedykolwiek staną się panami na ziemi. - Teraz opowiem wam historię największego ludzkiego królestwa, jakie kiedykolwiek istniało. To jest historia ludzi, którzy kroczyli tą samą ścieżką, co giganci. Nowa historia Podczas długotrwałych wojen z orkami i elfami ludzie zaczęli tworzyć prymitywne królestwa na swoich ziemiach. Grupa przywódcza składała się z klanu Athena i ludzi biegłych w sztukach magicznych. Rośli w siłę dzięki sprawowanej władzy, utrwalali rządy poprzez groźby i czasami angażowali się w mniejsze lub większe wojny. Ład zaprowadzono szybko, kiedy to przywódca Athenów, Shuniman, zjednoczył krainy znane dzisiaj jako Aden i Elmore. Nazwał swoje królestwo Elmoreden i koronował się na cesarza. Korona z gałęzi drzew wieńcząca skronie jego przodków stała się złota, wysadzana klejnotami. Stał się znany jako osobistość niemal równa bogom. Rzecz jasna w mniemaniu swoich zwolenników. Cesarz Shuniman był zmartwiony dosyć ograniczoną długością ludzkiego życia. Fakt, że to Gran Kain, bóg śmierci i niszczenia, był ich stwórcą powodował u ludzi kompleks niższość. Na dodatek opowieści, że zostali stworzeni z resztek po innych rasach dotkliwie poniżały nowych panów świata. W swoim nowym królestwie potrzebowali nowej legendy, nowej historii, która dowiodłaby, że są istotami wysokiego rodu. Ostatecznie, w wyniku reformy religijnej na wielką skalę, Shuniman ustanowił Einhasad bóstwem ludzi w miejsce Gran Kaina. Mity i legendy zostały zmienione, a ci, którzy praktykowali czarną magię, jak i wyznawcy Gran Kaina byli prześladowani. Reforma religijna trwała całe pokolenia i w końcu wszyscy ludzie wierzyli, że to Einhasad, bogini dobra ich stworzyła, a Gran Kain był jedynie bogiem zła. Widząc to Gran Kain roześmiał się dobrotliwie: - Nawet jeśli nie oddają mi czci, to nie będę się gniewał. Ale, głupiutcy ludzie, choćbyście nie wiem, jak starali się zasłonić niebo rękami, to czy naprawdę czynicie w ten sposób niebo mniejszym? Elmoreden i Perios W czasie, gdy rządzone przez cesarza Shunimana królestwo Elmoreden rozrastało się i bogaciło, kraina Gracia ciągle była w nieładzie. Geografia Gracii była zróżnicowana, a ziemie niegościnne. W czasie walk o władzę pomiędzy frakcjami ludzi nie ukształtowała się żadna siła zdolna skupić władzę w swoim ręku. Mapa krainy była usiana małymi królestwami, władającymi skrawkami ziemi i toczącymi małe potyczki i wielkie bitwy o hegemonię. Aż nadszedł dzień, w którym silna armia Elmoreden zaatakowała krainę przez most na zachodzie, a królestwa Gracii zostały zmuszone do zjednoczenia się w swojej własnej obronie. Wielu z rodów królewskich i szlacheckich poległo. Ci, którzy przeżyli zyskali większą władzę. W końcu inwazja z Elmoreden została odparta, co dało podstawę do utworzenia zjednoczonego królestwa Gracii. A królestwo nazywało się Perios. Następnie oba mocarstwa, Perios i Elmoreden, uwikłały się w zmagania o dominację. Elmoreden, jako najwcześniej założone zjednoczone królestwo, posiadające wielką potęgę militarną, było silniejsze. Ale Perios też miało przewagi. Po pierwsze morze rozdzielające królestwa ograniczało możliwości ataku ze strony Elmoreden. Co nie mniej ważne lud Perios posiadał potężne artefakty pozostawione przez gigantów, które mogły być użyte podczas prowadzenia działań wojennych. Pomimo znacznej przewagi liczebnej wojska Elmoreden nie były w stanie podbić królestwa Perios. Beleth i Wieża z Kości Słoniowej (Ivory Tower) Na ziemiach Elmoreden znajdowała się Wieża z Kości Słoniowej, instytucja zajmująca się nauczaniem magii. Magowie tam pracujący mieli za zadanie odzyskiwać, studiować i rozwijać magię starożytnych gigantów. Magiczny kunszt uczonych był wielki i w pewnym okresie ich wpływ na sprawy królestwa był zbliżony do tego, jaki był udziałem cesarza. Wśród magów w Ivory Tower był Beleth, najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich i jeden z największych geniuszy, jacy kiedykolwiek chodzili po ziemi. Popadł w obsesję na punkcie magii gigantów i zdołał posiąść prawie całą ich moc. Ale moc gigantów była mocą przeklętą, nie przeznaczoną ludziom. Kiedy ją posiadł jego ambicje i żądza władzy zostały spotęgowane. Zaalarmowani tym magowie i królestwo połączyli siły, aby się pozbyć Beletha. Ale Beleth władał ogromną mocą w zakresie sztuk tajemnych. W końcu magowie z Ivory Tower użyli zakazanej czarnej magii, żeby poskromić moc Beletha i zrobili to na tyle skutecznie, iż zdołali uwięzić go w lochach pod wieżą. Pomimo straży pełnionej przez rycerzy i magów przy więzieniu Beleth zdołał się z niego wydostać i zbiegł. Uszedł na wyspę Hellbound, gdzie odzyskał siły i dalej realizował plan podboju świata. Czarna magia użyta do schwytania Beletha miała inny trwały skutek. Południowe ziemie krainy znanej dziś pod nazwą Gludio zostały spustoszone przez czarną magię, a wielu ludzi poniosło śmierć w wyniku działań czarów. Królestwo obwiniło o to Beletha i rozgłosiło, że jest on diabłem pośród rodzaju ludzkiego. Elficki rozłam W tym samym niemal czasie nastąpiły wielkie zmiany w elfickich puszczach. Straciwszy władzę nad kontynentem na rzecz ludzi elfy traciły stopniowo pewność siebie. Wszystkie bez wyjątku porzuciły ambicje rządzenia światem i zadowalały się spokojnym życiem w puszczach. Istniała jednak grupa znana jako Brązowe Elfy, której nie satysfakcjonowało samozadowolenie elfów. Mający wielkie ambicje nalegali na to, aby kontynuować walkę przeciwko ludziom, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to użycie zakazanej czarnej magii. Jednakże to stanowisko napotykało stanowczy sprzeciw ze strony rodaków. Wtedy pojawił się pośród brązowych elfów człowieczy mag, który przemówił do ich wodza: - Królu, pragniesz potęgi. Ale słabe leśne elfy i ich zwolennicy obawiają się, że zdobędziesz wielką moc, która przecież się tobie należy. Martwią się tylko o to czy ich zaatakujesz, czy też sprowokujesz ludzi i spowodujesz tym jeszcze większe nieszczęście. To właśnie takie głupie myślenie leży u źródła obecnej słabości elfickiej rasy. Wódz brązowych elfów odparł przezornie: - A kim ty jesteś człowieczy magu? Jaki masz interes w tym, że przyszedłeś nas zwodzić? - Nazywam się Dasparion i jestem zwykłym magiem. Ale posiadam moc, jakiej ty pragniesz. Pomogę ci zrealizować twój cel, a ty w zamian musisz mi dać to, czego ja pragnę. - A czego ty pragniesz? Cóż to takiego? - Wasza wieczna młodość. Sekret długowieczności -delikatny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Daspariona -Chociaż jestem biegły w magii, to nadal jestem człowiekiem i czas mojego życia nie wynosi nawet stu lat. A więc jaka jest twoja decyzja królu? Możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem w spełnieniu naszych pragnień. Skuszone przez moc czarnej magii, jaką władał Dasparion, brązowe elfy dobiły targu i nauczyły się pod kierunkiem maga zakazanej sztuki. Dasparion w zamian uzyskał wiedzę o długowieczności i opuścił puszczę zadowolony. Dowiedziawszy się o wszystkim elfy skazały brązowe plemię na banicję za to, że odwróciły się od Einhasad i przystąpiły do Gran Kaina. Wybuchła wojna pomiędzy elfami. Brązowe elfy, zgodnie z intrygą uknutą przez Daspariona, użyły śmiercionośnych czarów celem zgładzenia plemienia leśnych elfów. Ale leśne elfy, wydając ostatnie tchnienie rzuciły klątwę na brązowe elfy. Klątwa uśmierciła puszczę brązowych elfów, które stały się mroczną, wrażliwą na słoneczne światło rasą. Od tamtej pory świat zna brązowe elfy jako Mroczne Elfy. Złoty Wiek Złoty wiek w Elmoreden nastał w 1000 lat po założeniu królestwa, podczas panowania cesarza Baiuma. Dzięki wielkiej charyzmie i zdolnościom przywódczym Baium stworzył najsilniejszą armię w historii królestwa. Armia ta zepchnęła orki z północnych części Elmore, gdzie zaczęli sobie niebezpiecznie śmiało poczynać, do czarnych lasów, znanych potem jako Orkowe Królestwo. Co więcej armia Baiuma przeprowadziła liczne najazdy na królestwo Perios i ostatecznie opanowała południową część Gracii. W późniejszych latach Baiuma przestały interesować podboje i wykorzystał zasoby swojego królestwa do wzniesienia wieży sięgającej chmur. - Moje imię wywołuje trwogę w każdym zakątku kontynentu. Mogę jednym ruchem ręki zgubić lub ocalić dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi. Moja władza jest całkowita. Nie mogę pogodzić się z tym, że ta władza jest mi dana tylko na kilkadziesiąt lat! Powinienem otrzymać życie wieczne od bogów i rządzić moim królestwem po wsze czasy! Projekt wspaniałej wieży Baiuma realizowano przez 30 lat. Zamierzał użyć wieży po to, żeby dostać się do siedziby bogów i odkryć tajemnicę życia wiecznego. Gdy wszedł na szczyt wieży okazało się, że bogowie nie mieli zamiaru udostępniać mu swoich tajemnic i udzielili mu takiej odpowiedzi: - Dziecię pomniejszego ludu! Bezczelny człowieczku! Śmiesz wdzierać się do siedziby bogów, aby posiąść życie wieczne? Czy nic cię nie nauczyła historia gigantów? Ale dobrze. Skoro życie wieczne jest tym, czego tak pożądasz spełnimy twoje życzenie. Ale ty nigdy nie opuścisz tej wieży! Naraziwszy się na gniew bogów Baium został uwięziony na wieczność na szczycie swojej wieży. Po nagłym zniknięciu cesarza wybuchła zażarta walka pomiędzy członkami rodziny królewskiej, z których każdy rościł pretensje do tronu. Liczni arystokraci również skorzystali z okazji do realizacji własnych ambicji, co spowodowało ogólne rozprzężenie i pogrążyło Elmoreden w wewnętrznych konfliktach. Koszty budowy wieży już wcześniej nadwątliły gospodarkę królestwa. Spory i intrygi wokół pustego tronu były kolejnymi gwoździami do trumny. Sławetne królestwo Elmoreden, potęga na kontynencie przez więcej niż 1000 lat uległo szybkiemu upadkowi. W ciągu zaledwie dwudziestu lat królestwo popadło w ruinę. Opowieść, której słuchaliśmy w zamian za posiłek i ciepło, zaczęła traktować o rzeczach nieprzyjemnych. Nie znaliśmy godności barda, ani dlaczego nam to wszystko opowiada. Niemniej jednak słuchaliśmy z uwagą, niezdolni do robienia czegokolwiek innego, jakby niewidzialna siła trzymała nas na naszych miejscach. Nieznajomy zachowywał się tak, jakby nas nie było. Zebrał kilka suchych gałązek, które leżały u jego stóp i dorzucił je do gasnącego ognia. Płomienie, które ledwo się tliły, rozbłysły ponownie. Bard nawet nie zerknął w naszym kierunku, kiedy przemówił po raz kolejny. - Moja opowieść dobiega już końca. Historia, jaką teraz opowiem jest znana- mówi o zmaganiach ludzi o władzę, które trwają po dziś dzień. To historia kontynentu po upadku Elmoreden. Wojna o kontynent Chociaż upadek Elmoreden był korzystny dla królestwa Perios, to nic nie mogło powstrzymać plagi z Gracii idącej na południe, ani zgubnego chłodu, który przetoczył się z północy. Jak wcześniej Elmoreden, tak i Perios przeszło do annałów historii. Po upadku tych wielkich niegdyś królestw straszliwe zamieszanie zapanowało na świecie, a w mrocznych czasach upiór Wielkiej Plagi został wywołany. Arystokraci ludzi toczyli pomiędzy sobą wojny o dominację, a niektórzy nawet nadawali ziemię nie-ludziom w zamian za wojskowe wsparcie. Orki wykorzystały okazję, opierając się na swojej wielkiej tężyźnie. Reorganizując armię po raz kolejny ruszyły na kampanię, mającą zapewnić im władzę na kontynencie. Ich armie były silne i szybko opanowały północne Elmore, ale walki pomiędzy orkami wysokiego rodu i niskiego rodu osłabiły ich potęgę. Pośród wojen również elfy nie mogły czynić nic innego, oprócz toczenia własnej, niekończącej się wojny o przetrwanie przeciwko swojemu mrocznemu rodzeństwu. Krasnoludy zaś nie mogły się równać z szalejącymi armiami orków i zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Wtedy pojawiła się wybitna frakcja ludzi, znana jako królestwo Elmore. Twierdzili, że są bezpośrednimi następcami cesarza Elmoreden, co zostało powszechnie uznane. Oprócz słów mieli władzę i siłę stali, więc nie wnikano w szczegóły ich roszczeń. Armia Elmore starła się z armią orków w wielu sławnych bitwach. Wojna była toczona przez wiele lat i wyczerpała obie strony. Działo się tak, gdyż obie armie miały równą wartość bojową. Ludzie co prawda posiadali przewagę liczebną, ale potęga orków polegająca na brutalnej sile czyniła ich armię śmiertelnym przeciwnikiem. Ale w końcu, poniósłszy porażkę, orki zostały po raz kolejny zepchnięte do swoich pierwotnych siedzib, gdzie czekają na swoją chwilę i szykują zemstę. Natomiast krasnoludy, z których ocalało niewielu, zostali wygnani przez ludzi w głąb Gór Ciernistych. Chociaż jej siły były nadwerężone, armia Elmore ostatecznie przejęła kontrolę nad ziemiami na północy i pomaszerowała na południe. Jej zadaniem było ponowne zjednoczenie kontynentu, tym razem pod sztandarem Elmore. Ale zjednoczenie podzielonego lądu nie miało nastąpić. Oren- najsilniejsze z królestw południowych, odparło armię Elmore dzięki potężnym magom i dobrze wyszkolonym żołnierzom, a siły Elmore nie mogły przezwyciężyć armii zajadle broniącej swego kraju. Wiele południowych królestw rozwijało się pod protekcją Oren i razem zaczęły tworzyć naród. Królestwa te utrzymywały równowagę pomiędzy sobą i rosły w siłę. Powstanie dwóch królestw Wojny trwały przez wiele pokoleń. Gracia był pierwszą krainą, która wkroczyła na ścieżkę zjednoczenia. Człowiek zwany Paris, który słynął z umiejętności wojskowych i niezwykłej siły, zwyciężył w wielu bitwach i przejmował ziemie w imieniu królestwa Beheim. Paris stał się legendą, kiedy jego armia stanęła naprzeciwko okrutnych górali z Ouaser. W trakcie zaciekłej walki z Torem, największym wojownikiem z Ouaser, Paris zadał decydujący cios. Wedle legendy Tor, który nigdy wcześniej nie przegrał, leżąc ranny rzekł: - Zaprawdę jesteś człowiekiem? Co za siła, co za szybkość! Stojący nad wrogiem Paris rozejrzał się po polu bitwy i odparł: - Bardzo pragnę zjednoczyć tą krainę... Wielki wojowniku Północy, przyrzeknij mi lojalność, a razem pokonamy każdego, kto stanie nam na drodze. Tak więc Paris poprowadził rycerzy Białego Sokoła, rycerzy Wiatru i świeżo sprzymierzonych górali poprzez Gracię i odniósł liczne zwycięstwa. Beheim powiększył swój obszar pięciokrotnie, a Paris wywołał powstanie przeciwko rodzinie królewskiej i sam wstąpił na tron. W tym czasie w południowych krainach również wiele się działo, a liczni byli zatroskani wydarzeniami w Gracii i Elmore. Pojawił się charyzmatyczny przywódca imieniem Raoul, który poprowadził własną kampanię mającą na celu zgromadzić ludzi pod swoim sztandarem. Będąc biegłym mówcą Raoul zwyciężał tych, którzy stanęli mu naprzeciw nie orężem, lecz słowami. Jego przemówienia miały z reguły taki charakter: - Panowie tych ziem! Czy nie widzicie, co się dzieje poza naszymi granicami? Potężni wrogowie działają, a my gadamy! Królestwo Elmore od dawna pożąda naszych bogactw i ziem i tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment, żeby zaatakować. Jeśli leżąca za morzem Gracia również ruszy to będziemy zgubieni! Nie ma innej możliwości jak połączyć nasze armie pod wspólnym sztandarem i szykować się do wojny. Używając perswazji Raoul stopniowo scalał południowe ziemie. Ale domniemane zagrożenie ze strony królestwa Elmore nie było takie duże, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Było zbyt zajęte walkami przeciwko orkom, żeby podejmować jakieś działania przeciwko Aden. Niemniej jednak Raoul połączył swoje siły ze swoim lojalnym sprzymierzeńcem- królestwem Inadril i z tego zespolenia powstało królestwo Aden. W przeciwieństwie do Parisa, Raoul prowadził bezkrwawe kampanie i z łatwością posuwał się na zachód, bowiem zamierzał zagarnąć Giran i Dion. Po raz pierwszy Raoul napotkał zbrojny opór w Oren. Królestwo Oren uważało się za przywódcę południowych ziem i nie zgadzało się na inne przywództwo. Doszło do wojny pomiędzy królestwami, w której wielkie zwycięstwo odniosło królestwo Aden. Widząc potęgę adeńskiej armii królestwo Gludio z własnej inicjatywy zawarło sojusz z Aden, a to zakończyło proces jednoczenia krain pod jednym sztandarem. Raoul zaczął być znany jako Król, Który Zjednoczył. Królewscy dziedzice Wkrótce po zjednoczeniu Aden również w Gracii nastąpiło scalenie ziem, kiedy to kraina Hwuh, ostatni przeciwnik, dostała się pod panowanie Parisa. Paris przeniósł stolicę do Arpenino i zreorganizował królestwo. Nowa potęga w postaci Aden szybko udowodniła, że trzeba się z nią liczyć, kiedy to skutecznie przeciwstawiła się zakusom ze strony Elmore. Wszelako nowy rozdział w historii Aden rozpoczął się w tragicznej chwili, jaką była nagła śmierć Raoula. Zwietrzywszy okazję Elmore kilkukrotnie atakowało północne obszary Aden. Następca Raoula- Trabis zdołał odeprzeć najazdy, ale wkrótce zmarł na tajemniczą chorobę. Następnym w kolejności do dziedziczenia tronu było szesnastoletnie chłopię imieniem Amadeo. Słysząc te nowiny Paris stwierdził: - Niebiosa sprzyjają królestwu Gracii! Szesnastolatek królem? To będzie upadek królestwa Aden! Ale Paris ogromnie nie docenił młodego Amadeo. Młodociany król odniósł wspaniały sukces, jakim było odparcie przeprowadzonej na wielką skalę inwazji z Elmore. Paris przeczuwał, że okazja na podbicie Aden wymyka mu się. Lekceważąc wszystkie rady, również ze strony najbardziej zaufanego doradcy Dilliosa, Paris przeprowadził zmasowaną napaść na Aden lądem i morzem. Jej efekty były opłakane. Asteir, król swego czasu upokorzonego przez Amadeo Elmore, wsparł królestwo Aden, które było długoletnim wrogiem jego ojca. - Czy ty wstydu nie masz? Powinieneś nadziać się na własny miecz za to, że stanąłeś po stronie wroga twego ojca! -wykrzykiwał Paris w gniewie. Asteir nie przejął się tą przyganą i odparł: - Młodym można zająć się później, zaś teraz ty jesteś moją główną zdobyczą. Bitwa pod Giran była przełomem w tej wojnie. Wojska Gracii, pokonane i zdemoralizowane, wycofały się do swojej ojczyzny. Niepowodzenie inwazji na Aden głęboko zraniło dumę Parisa, który nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał porażki. W końcu Paris zachorował i wkrótce zmarł. Następcą tronu w Gracii był słabowity człowiek imieniem Carnaria, którego wielu uważało za nieodpowiednią osobę do rządzenia królestwem. Szybko pojawił się oponent- Cucarus, który podważył prawo Carnarii do tronu. Popierany przez głównego doradcę Parisa- Diliosa, Cucarus stawał się popularny wśród ludu Gracii. Wkrótce on i Carnaria podzielili królestwo na dwa stronnictwa. Północna i Południowa Gracia stały się zaprzysięgłymi wrogami, a zatargi pochłaniały ich wszystkie siły. To były wymarzone wieści dla Amadeo, który wykorzystał przerwę w działaniach wojennych na wzmocnienie królestwa Aden. W wyniku jego wysiłków Aden, Elmore i Gracia zawarły traktat pokojowy. Nastały czasy kruchego, ale jednak pokoju. Zakończenie Gdy nieznajomy zakończył swoją opowieść, jutrzenka zaświtała na nocnym niebie. Długa noc mijała, nadchodził świt. Z ogniska pozostał tylko tlący się popiół. Bard jeszcze raz zapalił fajkę i z lubością się zaciągnął. - Tak oto kończy się moja powieść. Może z biegiem czasu potoczy się ona dalej? Kto wie, może kiedyś wasze imiona znajdą się w mojej histori? Światło wschodzącego słońca rozpędzało ciemności, a ja miałem natarczywe przeczucie, że jestem świadkiem czegoś niezwykłego. Dużo wysiłku mnie kosztowało, żeby wydobyć z siebie głos, gdy odważyłem się zapytać: - Kim ty jesteś? Czemu nam to opowiadasz i skąd to wszystko wiesz? Nieznajomy wstał bez słowa. Jak wstał, tak nagle urósł! Kiedy siedział wydawał się być zwykłym człowiekiem, ale teraz był olbrzymem, mającym ze dwadzieścia stóp wzrostu, który rzucał cień na całą kompanię. Jego twarz pozostawała ukryta pod kapturem. Wtem zaczął powoli, subtelnie znikać! Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że najpierw jego kontury jakby się rozmazały, a potem nagle rozpłynął się, jak garść pyłu w rzucona w powietrze w momencie podmuchu wiatru. Nic nam nie powiedział w tamtej chwili, ale teraz wiem, kim był. Ukrywanie swojej osoby po to, aby móc opowiadać historie ras było czymś idealnie pasującym do kogoś, kto trwa od początku świata. Może do kogoś, kto stworzył rodzaj ludzki?